Gems of Neverland
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Best friends Sapphire and Topaz are just having a bit of fun when they suddenly find themselves stuck with the lost boys. Will they get home? The question is, when the time comes, do they want to go home? possible Rufio/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I dreamt up and just HAD to write it up. Hope ya like it. Enjoy!**

**Best friends Sapphire and Topaz are just having a bit of fun when they suddenly find themselves stuck with the lost boys. Will they get home? The question is, when the time comes, do they want to go home?**

**Gems of Neverland**

(Chap 1: Neverland)

Sapphire sighed as she watched the rain patter dismally on the window. Sapphire was 13, a little short at 5 foot 4. She had strawberry-blonde hair that came just past her shoulders, hazel coloured eyes and her skin was rosy. She ware a pair of white shorts and a blue vest top under a blue and white hoody. Around her neck hung a plane silver locket. Her feet where bare. A simple brown eyeliner and eye shadow adorned her face along with some clear lip gloss. A pare of blue, metallic glasses framed her eyes.

"Rain, rain go away." Sapphire mumbled, looking to her companion laying on the bed beside her.

"Come back another day." Topaz muttered was a little older than Sapphire but was the same height. Topaz was 15, she had fairly pale skin and scarily dark eyes which where underlined with black eyeliner. Her hair stopped just above her shoulders, it was black with one blood-red streak down a side. She ware a pare of black, ripped jeans with one chain attacked to her hips. Her top was a plane white tight-fitting, sleeveless shirt. She also sported black, fingerless gloves. Both girls pretty in there own two friends lived together in a children's home. Most of the children had gone to bed by now. Normally the two best friends would be outside playing games in the dark. They knew it was childish but they loved pretending to go off to far of places. Quite often, Peter Pan came up. Topaz would pretend to be Hook's daughter and is brought into the good side thanks to Rufio, her favourite character from 'Hook'. But today, the rain had ruined their fun.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOORED!!!!!" Sapphire groaned.

"For god sake! I'll put on 'Hook', I can't take much more of ya whinin '." Topaz sighed and turned on the TV, pressing play for the DVD.

For a while everything was working perfectly until suddenly the power seemed to go out. Topaz tried to look for a candle and match by feeling her way around the room but when she got off the bed she found herself falling. She didn't scream or do anything, figuring that it was just a dream and that she'd wake up soon but then she felt her body slam into something and nock her out.

Topaz must have been out for merely a minute. She awoke to what sounded like the ringing of swords being drawn. When she opened her eyes she expected to see her room and the TV switched back on but was instead greeted by faces of surrounding her, staring at her. The second she moved her head she felt the tip of a blade being pressed to her upper back.

"Who are you?" Hissed a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" The boy raised his voice.

Topaz moved to get up. The boy, pushed the sword just enough to draw blood, as a warning before lowering the blade a little. She turned around and she realised who it was. Standing in front of her stood none other than Rufio.

"I am Topaz, and…." Topaz trailed off as she noticed her friend hanging above her thanks to a vine tied to her ankles "and that's my friend!"

"She refused to leave. We don't need mothers, go back to where you came from." Rufio glared.

"We can't, we don't even know how we got here and we don't intend on being anyone's mother thank you very much." Topaz looked him dead in the eye, unfazed by his glare.

He threw the sword up into the air so it cut the vine and dropped Sapphire beside Topaz. He must have seen that she was telling the truth.

"That hurt." Sapphire said, standing up.

"Well, Topaz, you seem trustworthy. I shall let you both stay here for as long as you like." Rufio spoke, obviously irritated by the girl's presence.

He showed them to their own hut on their own branch of the tree. Topaz was on the branch directly below Rufio's. She felt like such a fan girl with the thoughts she had running through her head. Dazed, she lay down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
